The Asgard's Honour
by ChaosCarlos
Summary: AU. Three years after her birth, Nadya Elliot is invited to the Asgard homeworld for an unveiling ceremony, along with her parents and SG-1. Third in the 'It Takes Two' series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of it's characters.

* * *

Three year old Nadya Elliot was sitting on the floor in her mothers lab, playing with her Bart and Yoda dolls along with her most recently acquired Thor doll or as it says on the tag, Roswell doll. She'd invited them to have a tea party so the yellow skinned trouble maker, the green skinned Grand Master of the Jedi Order and the Grey skinned Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet were all having a tea party, in Captain Jennifer Hailey's lab in the most carefully guarded base in the entire world.

Although only three years old Nadya was very advanced for her age. She could talk clearly enough for everyone to understand and in mostly complete sentences. She knew her mommy and daddy worked with aliens cause every now and then an Asgard would pop down to meet her. She didn't know why the funny people who looked like her grey doll came at all hours of the day just to say things like '_Greeting Nadya Elliot._' or '_It is an honour to meet you Nadya Elliot._' but she didn't care, she loved talking to them.

That was why General Hammond had decided that it best Lt. Hailey bring her daughter to work with her. He and the President had authorised a day care for children under five to be built within the upper levels of the SGC, where an airman or sometimes one of Janet's nurses who had the proper clearance, cared for the children. So if Nadya should receive a visitor or babble about her grey friends to one of her fellow children there wouldn't be any need to explain to or calm down a normal daycare supervisor.

However today Nadya Elliot wasn't going to daycare, she and her parents had been personally invited by the _entire_ Asgard High Council to an unveiling. Of course SG-1 was welcome to come as well considering all they'd done for the Asgard, but it was obvious the Asgard had planned the whole thing for Nadya's benefit. Normally everyone would frown on letting Nadya go anywhere beyond Earth, but the Asgard had insisted and even offered to assist in the construction of the next generation of ships. How they could refuse that, was anyone's guess but the President and the Joint Chiefs had wholeheartedly agreed. It was then that Captain Hailey finished calibrating the personal homing device she and Sam had worked on together. The device was in two parts. Two watch straps with two black squares attached to each, one device was the homing device and the other the tracking device. The tracking device had a digital compass that pointed in the general direction of the homing device, and the closer the two devices where to each other the tracker emitted an increasingly louder peeping. If they were going with the Asgard then she wanted to know where her daughter was at all times.

"Alright sweetheart here, put on your new Bart watch!" And that's what the homing device was concealed as, a small black almost flat square one centimetre in width with a Bart Simpson watch covering it.

"Yea!! We go see Frar and T'or?" Surprisingly out of all the Asgard in the galaxies, she loves Freyr almost as much if not equally as much as she loves Thor. Freyr who was one of the members of the High Council who still saw humanity as a petulant child like race, actually had a soft spot for little Nadya, like all the Asgard do. She'd once asked him if he could tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas. It resulted in Freyr spending almost a week trying to find this Santa Claus by first scanning the planet, concentrating on the North Pole and the surrounding area and then moving on to scan the other planets in the system. He continued until he got frustrated, teleported O'Neill up during a meeting with the Joint Chiefs in the Pentagon and asking him point blank where this '_Santa Claus_' person was and did he know that by using advanced technology to mask his presence from the Asgard he was violating the Protected Planets Treaty.

To say Freyr was upset after O'Neill had explained the concept of Christmas and Santa was an understatement. He wasn't upset with Nadya, no she was an angel who could do no wrong in his eyes, but the rest of humanity or more specifically the SGC through General Hammond were told to grow up and stop filling their children's heads with nonsense.

The President had been in hysterics when he'd heard. He'd told General Hammond to inform Nadya Elliot that he said '_Thank you_', since he'd never laughed that hard in his entire life.

"Yes sweetie, we're going to see Freyr and Thor and all the other Asgard." Nadya clapped happily. Jen picked up her daughter, put the three dolls in her bag of supplies before she picked it up too (_filled with juice, toys, picture books and dolls._) and the two of them set off for the gate room.

* * *

SG-1, General Hammond and Captain Elliot were all waiting in the gate room for Jen and Nadya. Standing before them were three Asgard, Thor, Freyr and Heimdall who they'd met when Thor had been captured by Anubis only a few months after Nadya's birth. He'd been working on the Asgard's genetic problem with the body recovered from the old Asgard ship. After the solution had become available to the Asgard, his research wasn't a race against time anymore. He had wanted to continue his research, even expanding it to include Nadya's DNA. But when his base had been threatened by Osiris, Thor had gone to settle the matter and was defeated. Thus SG-1 was sent in a cloaked Teltac to rescue Heimdall and then Thor. They'd succeeded and in the process had captured Osiris, who the Asgard had removed from the host Sarah Gardner. Thankfully they'd rescued Thor and Sarah before Anubis arrived, who according to Sarah was going to interrogate Thor using a new mind probe technology he'd developed. The Tok'ra had wanted to interrogate Sarah as well but she said she couldn't stand to be in the same room with anyone with a snake in their heads, Goa'uld or Tok'ra.

"Sorry we're late sir." Jen had finally arrived with a squirming Nadya who wanted to get down and talk with the Asgard. Jen complied and Nadya ran off to talk to Freyr, Thor and the new Asgard with them.

"Hi!" She flung her arms around Freyr, who had he been in his old, flawed Asgard body would have been toppled over. But thanks in part to Nadya the Asgard were now a few inches taller and more muscular. Freyr still not used to the human custom of hugging, awkwardly patted her back. He would not lower himself to hug SG-1, her parents, General Hammond or anyone else, but since she was the savoir of the Asgard, she got special exception.

"Greetings Nadya Elliot. It pleases me greatly to see you this day."

"I glad you here Frar!" You could almost see his cringe from her mispronunciation of his name, it wasn't her fault of course she was still only three. She suddenly left him and threw herself at Thor with the same enthusiasm. "T'or!! You camed!!" She suddenly left Thor to run back to her mother, throwing open the bag at her mother's feet she pulled out her Thor doll and ran back towards him.

"Look T'or! Uncle Jack gots me a T'or doll!" The look Thor and Freyr gave O'Neill was full of promises of retribution, but for now they could wait, Nadya didn't need to see or hear what they were going to do to her _Uncle Jack._

"It is very nice Nadya Elliot, It's likeness is astonishing, you must thank your...uncle Jack..." Obviously Thor had a hard time calling O'Neill anything other than O'Neill. Then finally she turned to Heimdall, who was happily bouncing on his heels. Heimdall was an...unusual Asgard. He was considered by most of his race to be slightly eccentric because he didn't conform to the normal professional attitude when dealing with other races and tended to let his over enthusiasm get the best of him, as such he's mostly kept as far away from contact with other races as possible. However the humans of the SGC had already met or at least heard of him, so there was little chance of keeping him away.

Nadya leaned towards Thor and whispered. "who's dat?" Obviously even she thought Heimdall was strange, since he behaved very differently than other Asgard. Thor sighed, from the look of it Heimdall would likely enter hyperspace if he didn't get to meet Nadya soon. So with as much dignity as he could muster he held his arm out towards Heimdall and said.

"Nadya Elliot, this is Heimdall. Heimdall...this is Nadya Elliot, the savoir of the Asgard." Heimdall practically flew forward, held out his hand and gently as possible since even _he_ knew that Nadya was only three, shook her hand in a very human fashion which raised a few eyebrows.

"It is my very great pleasure to meet you Nadya Elliot, I have studied your DNA thoroughly and you are an exceptional being! I cannot wait to see what your offspring's genetic struct..." he was halted when Thor put a hand on his mouth.

"Heimdall, she is only a child. She does not understand most of what you have said if anything." He looked towards Nadya and then her rather befuddled parents. "I apologise for his behaviour, Heimdall is...rather eccentric for an Asgard." Heimdall humphed at that comment but said nothing else. Nadya had, when Thor interrupted Heimdall gone and hidden behind Freyr who was glaring daggers at the Asgard scientist."

O'Neill was extremely amused, he noticed Daniel taking pictures of the scene before them with a digital camera and promised to edit them with a caption proclaiming the three Asgard as '_The Three Stooges_'. General Hammond however just wanted them all gone so he spoke up.

"I believe you all wanted to leave as soon as possible. Perhaps it's best to leave now." The three Asgard looked at him and nodded. Freyr raised his hand holding a glowing stone that caused the Stargate to activate. Thor, Freyr and Heimdall led the way up the ramp, with Nadya holding Freyr's hand. SG-1 and the two Captains followed behind.

* * *

"Welcome Nadya Elliot to Orilla, the Asgard Homeworld." Said an Asgard standing with four others. "I am Penigal, Grand Council member of the Asgard High Council. With me are Sif, Eir, Fenrir and Baldr who also sit on the council." Daniels eyes were practically popping from their sockets at each name mentioned. Jack figured that they were all known Gods in Norse mythology. Obviously the rest of them would need to introduce themselves.

"Howdy folks! Colonel Jack O'Neill, commander of SG-1. This is Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. With us are Captain Kevin Elliot and Captain Jennifer Elliot." Penigal turned to look at them and frowned slightly, then cleared as if only remembering now who they were.

"Greetings Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter. Dr Jackson. Teal'c. Captain Elliot and...Captain Elliot." He frowned again at the prospect of two people with the same name. It wasn't common in Asgard society. Jen sensing his confusion and discomfort spoke up.

"You can call me Jennifer, Grand Council Pengial. I'm sure it'll clear up any confusion." He nodded his assent and then turned to Thor and Freyr and began talking to them in their native language while the other four Asgard and Heimdall mingled with SG-1, the Captains and Nadya.

Nadya had found herself standing with Fenrir, who was staring at her strangely. Nadya either didn't notice or didn't care since she started talking to him nonetheless.

"You name's Fe'rir? Dat's a strange name. Kinda like Telc's, he's the one over there! See he's real big!" Fenrir continued to stare at the tiny human. "Wat's wong? You not talkin' to me." Her eyes started to water. Fenrir grew concerned, the saviour of their race was leaking fluids!! He suddenly called out something in Asgard and Thor and Freyr both came over.

Both Asgard having at least a mediocre amount of experience with Nadya since they'd both known her since she was a baby, instantly understood she was upset. Freyr turned to Fenrir and asked, as calmly as he possibly could what happened.

"_I do not know, Freyr. She was speaking her native human language and the next thing I know she's leaking fluids!_" He answered in Asgard.

"_Leaking fluids? It's called crying Fenrir. You should have read the thesis Thor and I wrote on how to interact with human children! She's crying because she's upset. You upset the saviour of our race!_" Freyr hadn't meant to sound so angry or to make the other Asgard seem the villain, but when it concerned little Nadya, he just couldn't help himself. Fenrir suitably chastised, bowed his head in shame. Freyr turned and saw Thor comforting Nadya, before either her parents or SG-1 would notice anything wrong.

"T'or! Fe'rir won' talk to me." She said in her saddest, littlest voice. The same voice that got O'Neill to practically jump through hoops. The Asgard weren't immune to it either, as proven when Freyr took one of their newest war ships and went searching for a mythical creature simply on her word alone.

"You must understand Nadya." When it was just the two of them talking without anyone else around he dropped her family name. "Fenrir does not speak your language. He has never needed to learn it." Though he would be learning the words I, AM and SORRY very, very soon. "He has never met a human before, especially not one as special as you." It had taken Thor a while, but with Freyr's help the two of them had discovered exactly how to lift the little human girl's spirits when she was down. And it worked, Nadya giggled and then hugged Thor tightly, little Thor handing from one hand.

"T'ank you T'or!" she giggled again and ran back towards Fenrir, who was still standing beside Freyr. "Frar! T'or said that Fe'rir don' speak my lan'age" She looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out what language actually meant, but simply shrugged and went on. "Can you help me talks to him?" She'd asked it in that little voice that was so powerful a motivator that if she'd asked him if he'd hunt down and kill every single one of the System Lords for her, Freyr would have said yes.

"Of course Nadya" He too dropped her family name when it was just her and other Asgard around. To Fenrir he said; "_She has asked me to translate for the both of you, so this is your chance to apologise! And be sure to compliment her on the stuffed creature she holds in her arms, she is quite fond of it._" Taking Freyr's advice he did just that and Nadya beamed with joy and hugged Fenrir. The poor Asgard stiffened, not knowing what to do. Then she ended it, hugged Freyr who returned the hug while glaring at Fenrir.

* * *

Across the room Jennifer and her husband were staring at their daughter who was hugging two Asgard. Two Asgard who sat on the High Council. If someone had told them when they first began training for the SGC that Jen would one day become pregnant with Kevin's child through an alien device built thousands of years ago, and that three year later their daughter would have Asgard friends who often drop in to visit. The same alien friends who she likes to hug randomly. They'd probably have reported them to MacKenzie.

"Kev, sometimes I wonder if I'm losing it, cause I can never get over the fact that my little girl hugs the Asgard on a regular basis." He put his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her close so they could just watch their little girl together.

"Me too sweetie, me too. What I find unbelievable is that she has Freyr so entrenched under her thumb that she can practically ask him to do anything, and it'll get done." He felt his wife giggle next to him.

"Remember when he told her about the bright neon-pink flowers that grow on P3X-2974, and she asked him if he could get her one. Next day the stargate activates, the iris refuses to close and Freyr comes through with a dozen neon-pink flowers wrapped in a bright blue bow." He chuckles at the memory. General Hammond however wasn't amused and had ordered them to talk to Nadya about her asking the Asgard to bring her things through the stargate. They both stood there remembering all the chaos their daughter and the Asgard had caused ever since she came into their lives. It was then that Penigal walked up to the small group of humans.

"If you will all follow me, we shall begin the unveiling ceremony." With that he turned and began walking towards a set of double doors. SG-1, the Captains and Nadya (_holding a confused Fenerir's hand_) followed him.

* * *

They were led into a large, semicircular room with large windows all across the wall. However the room was bathed in semi-darkness since metal shutters were in place blocking out the natural light. Standing near a console that was the only source of light in the entire room and was emitting enough to light up the surrounding area was another Asgard. Penigal stood before them talking to the unknown Asgard in their language, he then turned to his guests.

"This is Rynkar, one of our chief scientists. He designed the time dilation device that SG-1 activated to trap and give us the time needed to destroy the Replicators." Now didn't that just bring up some wonderful memories for SG-1. At the time Daniel had been Ascended and SG-1 had Jonas Quinn as a member. Thor had dragged SG-1 who were inside the first Tauri hyperdrive capable ship, the Prometheus, to his home Galaxy. Once they arrived they discovered Othala overrun with Repliacators within an accelerated time-bubble.

To say it had been a bad experience would have been an understatement. SG-1 eventually reset the time dilation device and escaped. They heard from the Asgard almost four months later that the Replicators were no-more. The star that Othala orbited was collapsed into a black hole and although the Replicators tried to escape, they'd failed. Since then the Asgard have been rebuilding their civilization and enjoying an era of peace and prosperity in their Galaxy once more. Now they could keep an even keener eye on the Goa'uld and ensure that another like Anubis will never rise again.

"Greetings people of Earth." That earned a snort and a few giggles from the humans. Rynkar looked curiously towards Thor and asked him in Asgard.

"_Did I say something humorous?_" Thor shook his head slightly and explained.

"_The Tauri have a strange form of...entertainment. Some years ago their people imagined that beings from other worlds would simply land in their most heavily populated cities and state; 'Greeting People of Earth" or something as ludicrous as "We come in peace". If beings from other worlds did not come in peace they would not seek to communicate before hand._" Rynkar shook his head in clear disbelief. Humans were a baffling species. He then shrugged it off and simply walked back towards the console. Penigal decided to simply ignore the entire conversation and continue onwards.

"Before we proceed with the unveiling, I would like to say a few words." He looked at all the humans and Asgard in the room taking in the scene before him, then continued. "The Tauri and the Asgard have long enjoyed a continued association. On numerous occasions you have saved our race from destruction and in one case even eventual extinction." He was staring at Nadya as he said that. Who was still holding Fenrir's hand. "It has been our honour and pleasure to know your race, to meet your people and in some cases," He stared a Thor and Freyr "interact with you on a personal basis. It is my great honour to unveil..." He nodded as Rynkar who pressed a few symbols on the console that caused the metal shutters on the windows to retract.

All the humans in the room gasped as they took in the sight before them. It was a ship, a big ship. It was much larger than Thor's old battlecruiser the '_Beliskner'_, but only slightly larger than '_The O'Neill_' that Sam had the Asgard blow up.

"May I present '_The Nadya_', the first of the _Hopeful Destroyer_ class of warship. It is the most advanced Asgard ship ever designed, so that should a threat like the Replicators or Anubis ever emerge again, we will be ready." Penigal sounded quite proud of their achievement, so he should be. The ship was beautiful. It looked nothing like other Asgard ships, it was gleaming silver in the sunlight with a single gold strip along its sides...and was that a giant unicorn engraved into the side? Thor decided to add to the commentary.

"The Asgard that designed this ship demanded that Nadya Elliot be included in it's construction. A number of the Asgard who have visited her over the past few months were some of those designers along with myself or Freyr. Her input was taken for the colour scheme of silver with a gold strip along its side. The mythical creature engraved on the starboard and port side is I believe, a Unicorn. All other ships of this class will follow the same design, however without the mythical creature engraved into them. I believe construction began on '_The Jennifer Elliot_' just days ago." Jen's eyed bugged out at the thought of a ship named after her. It was weird enough seeing a ship with her daughters name on it.

Thor then had a strange gleam in his eye as he stared at the humans.

"I must inform you Major Carter, that any request for us to destroy _this_ ship will be denied." SG-1, Jennifer and Kevin all laughed as Sam blushed. Obviously the Asgard hadn't forgotten her _dumb idea_ either. Nadya who'd been staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the ship soon added her won comments.

"Pretty!!" Look mommy! Dey maded my drawin' real!" It was an obvious clue as to how the most advanced ship ever built by the Asgard was colour coordinated by a three year old. A three year old with an eye for design it seemed. The Asgard all nodded, pleased that their saviour was happy with the final outcome of the ship designed and named in her honour.

"Well Munchkin, what do you say to the nice Asgard who named their pretty ship after you?" O'Neill was having the time of his life, the look of pure joy on little Nadya's face made his insides turn to mush. Yeah, he spoiled the girl just as much as Sam, her grandparents, Freyr and Thor did. But could you blame him, she was an absolute sweetheart that had more influence over the Asgard than anyone else on Earth, including him.

"T'ank you T'or, Frer, Fe'rir, Pe'gal and R'car! It a pretty ship and me loves you all lots!!" Then the hugging began, and this time Penigal and Rynkar got hugs too. Fenrir having seen how Freyr hugged the girl earlier did the same when it was his turn and was relieved when the girl didn't start leaking again or that Freyr didn't glare.

"You are welcome Nadya Elliot. We Asgard owe you much, this is but a small gesture of our thanks." said Penigal. "Of course we have not forgotten that it was you Jack O'Neill who led your people on the mission that allowed us the chance to finally rid ourselves of the Replicators. To you we offer our services in the construction of your '_Daedalus Class Battlecruiser_'. We will be fitting the ship with Asgard shields, beaming technology and an intergalactic hyperdrive capable of allowing you to traverse the great distances between galaxies."

"Sweet!" Penigal frowned at O'Neill outburst, he understood that they believed his people were simply giving them the technology, but he was about to as the humans say '_burst their bubble_'.

"We will also be supplying you with an Asgard scientist who will act as engineer and overseer so that you can not abuse our technology to make war needlessly." At that O'Neill frowned, obviously displeased that they were sending an Asgard to babysit them and that they thought they'd beam nukes out randomly just for the hell of it. Fine, as long as they just got new toys for their ships, he didn't care. They'd eventually figure out how they worked for themselves anyway.

Jack couldn't stay mad however, just the look of absolute wonder on little Nadya's face was enough to make even a System Lord turn to mush and want to pinch those rosy cheeks of hers.

"T'or?" The Asgard turned to Nadya. "Can we's takes my's ship and shows it to Grandpa George?" Penigal was about to say that it was not _her_ ship, but Thor answered before he or Freyr could make a scene.

"I believe we could accommodate your wish, infact perhaps we could return you to Earth by means of '_The Nadya_' rather than by stargate." That got Nadya, Sam, Jennifer and even Freyr excited. The little Asgard loved doing anything Nadya wanted him to.

"Yay!! We can shows Grandpa George and tha Presibent my Unicorns!!"

"Indeed we can Nadya." Thor agreed. He was very proud of his peoples newest ship and wanted to _show it off_ a little. Won't the Goa'uld be surprised when they see it? Jack's smirk confirmed that he thought it was a great idea too. Won't _Grandpa George_ be pleasantly surprised when he and the _Presibent_ get beamed onboard to see her Unicorns. Ohhhh the chaos!!

"So what we waiting for Thor!? Lets burn ions!" Sam looked at her superior curiously.

"Ions, sir?" She didn't even know the man knew what ions were or that he'd guessed correctly that the Asgard actually do use ion drives.

"Well I sure don't see any rubber on that baby, do you Carter?" Sam held back her grin, this man knew exactly what an ion was. He just liked playing with her. She liked him playing with her too. '_And isn't that a blush worthy thought._' Sam thought to herself as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"No sir."

Thor cocked his head slightly, human mating rituals were strange. Yet he wondered why O'Neill and Major Carter took so long where as Nadya's parents needed only a few months. They were indeed a strange race.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

This is obviously as the summery says an AU, set in an alternate Season 8. Jack isn't a General, The Replicators were destroyed sometime during either the end of season 6 or the start of Season 7. Sarah Gardener was rescued at the same time as Thor at the end of Season 5, so Anubis never got Asgard technology.

I won't say how Anubis was defeated in this story arc as I'm not sure if I'm going to write a story about it yet. But I'd assume it would be simular to how he was knocked off in the series. I can't stand Ba'al so I will not be writing about him in the near future, I'd rather kill him off.

As for Atlantis, they have left for it but I'm not all that familiar with the series so don't expect any stories about it. You might hear the odd comment about the Atlantis Expedition in future stories if any but they'll probably be as AU as they come.

Homeworld Security is being run by General Landry. Although I'm aware of events that happen in Seasons 9 and 10, I haven't seen them so don't expect Landy or Cam to make an appearance anytime soon. Or the Ori for that matter.

As usual **R&R**, please tell me if you loved it, loath it or are indifferent to it.


End file.
